


A promise I'll keep

by noochieD



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD
Summary: It started with one visit (a forced one), but once Damian made up his mind, there was no changing it.





	A promise I'll keep

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any discrepancies in the story since I've just barely been hooked on these comics and am not as knowledgeable about the specifics as I'd like to be.... Enjoy!

Damian was ten when he first met Billy Batson. Pennyworth was late with his daily routine of somehow masterfully pestering Damian to go to bed, so the boy had no other choice, but to go find the man so that he'd perhaps realize his tardiness.

The small boy made his way down to the batcave, knowing that the only person who could stall Pennyworth was his father who was probably sitting in front of a screen trying to solve a case with Pennyworth trying to get him to rest. Poor Pennyworth. 

Damian made it down the steps, watching both Pennyworth and Bruce talking quietly to one another- not anywhere near the computer? Ugh, they must be discussing something especially personal if they weren't by the computer. But Damian did not walk away from achieving things he has set out to do because he had to be 'polite'. No matter what his brothers said, he did not have to be polite or curtious.

He was certain that Bruce either did not care for Damian's presence or truly had not noticed him there when the man made no gesture of acknowledgement like he normally would- then Damian noticed the boy on a medical examiner bed, fast asleep, covered in cuts and bruises. Father might as well start up an orphanage if he intended on continuing in his child collecting habits.

Damian stood next to the boy, inspecting his competition. The boy looked be incredibly malnourished and raggedy. Not too fit either. His arms were scrawny, no muscles from what Damian could see. He could be easily defeated- no threat to Damian.

"Damian what are you doing down here?", Ah. Father finally noticed.

"Pennyworth.", He left his answer like that, waving it off quickly to get his own questions answered, "Who is he and have you already filed adoption papers?", His eyes narrowed in on the boys incredibly plain face, not hideous, but not too stunning either. He studied the delicate bend of his nose and almost invisible cheek bones.

"He is a colleague and no, I'm not adopting him. He was very adamant about being left alone."

'So, a kindred spirit to myself.', Damian thought before the word colleague rang through his head.

"Colleague? He's a pipsqueak on the Justice League?", Damian turned on his father with folded arms, "I could easily overpower him."

Bruce seemed amused by his comment, the corner of his lips tugging upwards ever so slightly, "He's not suited up."

Hmm, so this boy used technological enhancements- that was the only way he could think such a fragile child could perhaps hide his age and be strong enough to join the justice league forces, "Why is he here? You said he wanted to be left alone."

From the way it sounded, Bruce had definitely offered to adopt this-... Boy, who had then refused. There would be no reason for him to now impose on the Wayne family.

"He was nearly dead and will stay here until he's fully recouperated.", Pennyworth turned towards the exit, "Now master Damian, it is time for bed."

This investigation could wait until the morning.

***************

Damian had been awake for awhile -too early for anyone besides possibly Pennyworth to be out and about- when he heard the distinct turning of the batcaves entrance opening up into the manor. Most would not notice, but Damian trained himself when he first arrived considering the importance of the batcave.

Their little guest was awake.

He'd made it to the top of the stairs to see the boy trying to leave through the front door, "Bruce is gonna be pissed if finds out you left.", He noticed the boy's limp as he spun around to see who had spoken to him, "Especially while you are still injured.", How stupid was this boy, honestly? He thought he could walk all the way back to where ever he came from in this state? He certainly didn't live in Gotham.

"Ah, you're the newest Robin?", The boy was far too timid to prove useful on a battlefield. Damian still wondered how he managed to be apart of the Justice League.

Instead of answering the boy, he went down the steps and made his way further into the house, pausing to look back at the scrawny boy and point his chin towards the kitchen. Whether this poorly chosen leaguer decided to follow, Damian did not care.

Surprisingly, the stranger did follow after him. 'Naive boy.', Damian thought. He was proving to be more and more helpless with every second of this investigation.

When they entered the kitchen, Damian finally turned on the boy, looking straight into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He faultered for a split second, though the boy didn't seem to notice as he was too shocked, but Damian quickly continued with one step towards the boy, "Who are you.", His tone came out as intimidating as he could muster, but the boy expression quickly relaxed instead of shriveling up into fear. Annoying.

"Billy. Billy Batson."

Billy Batson...

That was the stupidest name Damian had ever heard.

"I've never heard of the hero 'Billy Batson', so how are you in the justice league.", This boy, while regrettably slightly taller than Damian, had no apparent skills or battlefield prowess.

"That's not my hero name."

Before Damian could further question this far too calm, living twig, the front door had been opened. Both boys turned their heads in the direction they had just come from, footsteps echoing as the sound got closer. Damian slipped quietly behind the door, leaving Billy in the open as bait for whomever he was about to pounce.

Something in Billy's eyes lit up as the person stopped, most likely having seen Batson. Although Damian was not expecting the voice of Dick saying, "Captain!", As the person rushed forward and enveloped Billy in a hug.

"Hey Dick.", Billy carefully hugged back, most likely being mindful of his wounds.

"Grayson.", Damian stepped out from behind the door.

"Woah, two powerful beings in the same room at once?", Dick chuckled, "Hey Damian."

Damian just scowled at the two, not understanding why Dick greeted the little boy so fondly and with- dare he say- a hint of respect and admiration. Ridiculous. While Damian would never admit it, Grayson was his least hated sibling and so he did not like that this Batson had somehow wiggled his way into Grayson's good graces. Dick was the nicest of the Robin's, but it still took some effort to earn his respect.

"You guys hungry? I bet Alfred is still snoozing at this early in the morning so I can whip up something quick.", He moved towards the counter before either boy could reply, grabbing out a pan and spatula from the cupboards.

"Why are you here.", Damian sat on a stool behind the kitchen island, watching as Dick padded over to the fridge.

"Well I-", he ducked his head into the refrigerator, grabbing at a few items on the shelves, "-heard that Billy was injured and healing up in the batcave, so I came to check in on him."

"You didn't have to-", Batson spoke up, but was quickly cut off by Dick as he pulled out a carton of eggs and a stick of butter.

"Come on Cap. I'm allowed to care about my friends well being."

"Just trying not to be a bother.", Billy then took a seat on the opposite side of Damian as he looked away from Dick bashfully. Weird indeed. Receiving a friendship from higher ups, because there was no way that Billy Batson was more important than Nightwing, was like climbing up the ladder of progression. The stupid boy won't accept help from Dick. Damian huffed as he continued to glare at the blue eyed boy that would rather suffer than just allow others, who are very capable, to assist.

Now was Damian being an absolute hippocrate?... 'No.', Damian thought, 'Because I'm not useless like Batson.'

******************

Billy was a curious person. During his time recovering, he refused to stay in any beds offered to him. How could he say no to Pennyworth's hospitality? Damian was indeed confused because even he couldn't ignore the mighty force that was Alfred Pennyworth. (Damian was still trying to figure out how the old man was able to bend people's will so easily, but he shall figure it out and then harness Pennyworth's incredible power in any way he sees fit.)

-but anyways.

Billy roamed around the large mansion quite a bit, Dick being with him for the most part, talking and laughing at inside jokes about some 'Wally' person. (Why do people give their children such weird names???)

The green eyed boy was not liking it at all. Dick was having more fun with Billy than he ever did with Damian and it was infuriating. This boy's entire existence was infuriating.

The youngest Wayne was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that Pennyworth had been observing him. Damian was currently seething on the railings of the balcony while Billy walked around the gardens outside.

"Master Damian.", The British accent startled Damian, though you'd never have known since the boy didn't even flinch, "Might I suggest a different form of investigation?"

Ah, Pennyworth wished to assist Damian in his efforts!

Damian nodded, never taking his eyes away from Billy as the other boy squat down to feel the petals of a white carnation.

"Instead of trying to incriminate young Billy Batson, find out why he acts the way he does. Learn his thinking patterns. A more closer study would be best.", While to Damian this sounded like a new point of invasive inspection, Pennyworth simply implied that he should get to know Billy better. It was amusing, watching Damian smirk to himself like Alfred had just come up with a most brilliant idea. 

The man walked away content with his work. Dealing with young troubled boys and their emotional baggage was his specialty at this point.

The tanned boy hopped over the railings and slunk down the side of the building. He landed on the ground and pat his clothes down. It was much easier to climb with his Robin costume, but he could manage without it just fine.

"Batson!", He wasn't really yelling. Just raising his voice so that it would carry over to the garden.

He watched those bright eyes pop up from behind a rose bush, "Uh- yes?"

".... What are you doing?", Damian's voice was softer, almost grudgingly so as he made his way over a few shrubs to join Billy, ignoring the scratchy, itchy feeling the plants beneath him made against his legs.

"Oh, just looking around.", Billy gave a small smile to no one in particular as he squat back down to feel the roses.

"At plants.", The younger of the two said flatly.

"Yeah. There's not many gardens in Fawcett or, at least none that I could see. This place is beautiful."

So... Billy is from Fawcett. Interesting.

"Hm.", Damian made no comment, he really didn't see the beauty in the plant life. It didn't do anything... Just sits in one spot.

"It'd be cooler if more land could be used to put more bat inventions out here.", Damian scoffed as he turned away to kick a plain bush, "Pennyworth was a stubborn mule.", The boy got quieter, basically whispering, "Said no."

"Pfft!", Billy... Was laughing at him!?!?

Heat flared up his insides, his brows furrowing impossibly close, looking like a uni brow as his frown deepened. He was about to kick Billy's stupid defenseless little ass when Billy looked up at him, still cackling in-between his words.

"What... Kind of world is that!", He clutched his stomach, letting his laughter subside as the creases between Damian's brows increased, "I mean, yeah that'd be cool, but geezo! If you got rid of the plants you'd mess up the earth."

"Nnnng... Explain.", The angered ball of frustration grunted out.

"Well, plants create oxygen, no more plants- no more breathing.", (Damian dismissed that comment, his family could always live in outer space or something), "And! It's the base of the food chain, so basically: no plants equals all animals dieing and all humans dieing.... That's why it's so beautiful. It's the foundation for all life on earth."

Damian watched a caterpillar crawl onto Billy's index finger... No plants kills animals, huh? 

Point one for Billy Batson. Plants are pretty or whatever.

**********************

It was only the next day when Batson, the clumsy idiot that he was, visited the garden again only to fall over into the rose bush... Full of thorns...

Damian, having been the only one spying on him, had went to go get the dumby head so that he could not hurt himself even further, but paused.

Billy didn't cry, didn't even yelp or scream or- or anything! Just... Sat up, wincing a bit as he pulled out the thorns that snapped off the stems to rest within parts of his skin. He didn't seem to even think about getting better help which was a few feet away in the house. It was habit-... He's never had anybody to help him; wasn't used to it and obviously found it best to trust in the one person he knew he could count on without a doubt. Himself.

Against his better judgement, Damian let him be. 

He made his way back up to the balcony right as Dick ran outside. Perhaps to watch how Batson would react. Billy was stubborn, no doubt, but he didn't seem like the type to push others away so harshly.

And he was right (As always). 

Like the ever prepared Robin that he was, Damian had his utility belt and along with it a device to help hear them as they spoke from so far away.

"Billy!", Dick skillfully ranover the tops of the the garden plants without so much as knicking them before landing down beside Billy, "Your bleeding all over- we're all just a call away-... Come on Cap.", Grayson sounded tired. Like this happened all the time with Billy. He reached to help the boy up, but his hand was gently guided away by the boy.

"It's fine. I've been through worse.", He smiled, standing up by himself, albeit wobbly and struggling, but Dick seemed to know that he wouldn't do any good by balancing Billy.

"You... You can't keep doing this cap. We've offered to let you stay here, repeatedly. Even buy you your own house in Fawcett."

"... It's too much, one boy somehow affording his own home- people would be suspicious.", He just continued to smile a big, blinding and cheery smile, "I'm not going to give up helping others to help myself."

... Point two for Billy. Even though he was still stupid.

*****************

Three days. It's been three days since Batson arrived. He has tried to sneak away on multiple occasions, but had underestimated the great Pennyworth powers that were in play.

"Young William. The back entrance is not the kitchen where lunch has been prepared.", Alfred seemed a bit tired of these attempts, but was still the ever faithful butler of the Wayne household.

"A-ah, shucks. Must've g-gotten all mixed up with the halls again.", The wriggly, nervous grin was fooling nobody.

"Indeed.", Alfred gestured back into the house.

***************

"Pennyworth, isn't Batson too young to be on the Justice League?"

"He is indeed only thirteen years of age, so I would say so, but only Master Bruce and few others are trusted with this knowledge.", Ah, Pennyworth you never fail.

But only 13. Damian could be with the League way before Billy if he could mask his age. Too bad father would never let him, that silly, stubborn man.

Damian left Pennyworth's side to join his brother and Batson in the kitchen for some glorious sandwiches that could only ever be replicated by Pennyworth himself. He was not ready for the sight before him as the boy turned the corner.

Damian was stunned. Both physically and mentally, just stunned into place. Billy. That boys laugh was. It was something. The way his eyes gleammed with joy and his angelic voice bounced around the room. 

The ten year old was confused, mostly wondering what kind of magic this was. Batson being magic made sense now that he thought about it. He could mask his identity fairly easy (Damian didn't know much about magic... But magic doesn't make sense so Billy changing his form with it seemed plausible) and actually be of some use depending on how strong his magic was.

It was mesmerising and also quite frightening. Nothing should have the ability to make Damian, the best Robin, stop dead in his tracks like that. So the use of magic had to be at work.

"Batson!", He stormed towards the boy and Dick (the one who made him laugh in the first place, "I figured it out! You're magic.", He folded his arms triumphantly.

"Well... Yeah of course I am. I'm Captain Marvel."

The words hit Damian like a semi-truck had veered off course and crashed through the manors walls, smashing Damian into goopy nothingness. His silence made Billy- Captain Marvel?- tilt his head, "I thought you knew since Dick's been callin' me Captain this whole time."

"I th-thought you were some sort of sidekick for Captian Marvel.", Nice save.

"Pfft!", Billy- the Captain(Damian kept reminding himself)- had laughed in his face yet again, probably using magic to make it so enchanting, "Everyone knows Captain Marvel doesn't have a sidekick."

Dick had been chuckling along with Billy, spotting Damian's bewilderment easily. He was amused. Damian could see it written all over his smug face. Curse you Grayson.

"Yeah, Dami. I thought you'd recognize your favorite Justice League member.", Ah!!! Curses! You- you evil man- Grayson!

"Tch!", Damian watched Billy go silent, rubbing the back of his head as a light pink hue dusted over his cheeks.

"O-Oh sure Dick. Very funny.", He looked up timidly, "Your favorite's gotta be Batman right?"

Damian scoffed at that, deciding to take this bull by the horns (he wouldn't get caught up in Grayson's games), "Batman is a formidable strategist, but Captain Marvel has incredible, raw power- strong enough to size up to Superman with his strength alone, and then dominate with the addition of his magic.", Damian leaned forward and poked a finger at Batson's forehead, "The only Justice League member that can get close to my skills and abilities. But you'd never beat me in a fight."

Billy smiled at that, "I don't think I could either."

An honest man... Point three, Billy Batson.

**************

Damian had over heard Bruce and Pennyworth talking about Billy again. They believed he would be ready to leave the next morning. Something about that didn't sit right with the ten year old. Batson had only been there for four days now, hadn't he almost died- four days didn't seem like enough time to heal from almost dieing... And how did he almost die? He was the most powerful being (excluding Damian himself, of course) on the planet. How could this have happened?

Damian snuck into the batcave, knowing there was a possibility of Batman having something in there with information about the retrieval of Billy. Batman had to of known that he needed to go get Billy somehow, so it made sense for it to be on the computer. Damian scrolled and hacked away at the coding easily- he wasn't a Wayne for nothing- until he found something. Batman's personal recount of the incident. He must have recorded it right after returning to the batcave.

It was... Well it wasn't complete, there were missing pieces to the puzzle, but Billy was beaten and left to die in his civilian form, by regular thugs... All because he couldn't reveal his identity. Damian knew that Billy was homeless by now, why else would he be so malnourished and have father offer to give him a home. 

Billy roughed it alone in a big city because he was stubborn... That seemed to be a reoccurring trait for most hero's nowadays.

Stupid, Batson. His weakness was that big, golden heart of his. Batman probably already knew this- Batman knew everyone's weaknesses (that paranoid man). That's why he probably snuck some sort of device onto Billy to make sure he would stay safe while in his civilian form.

That was another reason why Captain Marvel was his favorite Leaguer. He was always genuine and real. Not like those fakers who brought too much baggage with them. (Seriously, everyone's got there own problems. Your's is nothing special.)

Of course that also made Billy Batson always put others before himself, always did what was best for those he cared about, and he was very good at caring. Those people could be used against him, could turn on him even. Dick had told Damian many stories of how the Captain acted around others, how open he was with his cheer and friendship. (Which is odd considering how closed off he is when it comes to Billy Batson.)

Stupid Batson indeed....

.... Point four... For being real.

*******************

It was Billy Batson's time to return to his city. He gave them a proper good bye before changing his form and flying away.

Dick pat Damian's shoulder as Bruce and Alfred went back into the manor, "So, what do you think of your favorite hero now?"

Damian watched as clouds in the distance parted, most likely being struck by Captain Marvel's body as he flew by, "I'm going to make that man my wife."

Dick choked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian was twelve when he had his first dance with Billy Batson. The two kept in touch after Billy's impromptu near death experience that eventually led to him being cared for at the Wayne Manor. During that time Damian had made a very big decision with his life... He was going to someday make Billy Batson his wife. Dick nearly died choking on his own spit. When Alfred had heard Dick retell the tale, he pat Damian on the back and said, 'Congradulations master Damian.'

No one had told Bruce yet, and that- to Damian- was a good thing. Batman had all the information he would ever need to remove Captain Marvel from the Justice League and that would be very bad to take away a wife's right to their profession. (Damian had looked that up on the internet.)

Billy himself has no idea. Which was perfectly fine. Damian could not force Batson to be his wife(he looked that up too), but he already knew that the boy would someday want to be. How could he not? Damian was literally the only other hero that could stand up to him in a fight and win (No, Damian wasn't lying... Batson said it himself.) and while that sounds like an odd way of coupling, it's very important for people to find some one equal to them (Let's just say that when a ten year old makes such a huge life changing, future altering decision, he'd have to consult the internet rather than his very functioning disfunctional family-except possibly Pennyworth).

In his first attempt to further their relationship, Damian had suggested a simple way of contact: texting. When the issue of Batson not having a phone was brought up, Damian decided to make two devices that could only message one another... It's not like Billy needed to call someone else before Damian...

Batson was indeed confused with the grumpy Wayne boy's sudden interest in befriending him, but welcomed it with open arms like he did most. (They'd have to work on just how gullible Billy was.)

For the first year, the messages consisted of what Batson called memes. Most of them were pertaining to animals when Damian sent any and Batson seemed to catch on and followed in turn.

He also learned a bit more about Batson's personal life. Not too much, but he could respect Batson's need for privacy. Billy Batson was a big fan of the color red (it helped explain his costume colors a bit). He also loved (Yes he was adamant on using the word love) hamburgers.

This was a bit of a set back in Damian's agenda (How could his future wife like eating beef?), but even the most pure of men had a few flaws, and Damian was not too picky...

Another thing he learned was that when Batson was alone, he loved to turn on some music and dance. (Robin may have been spotted snooping around some abandoned wearhouses with binoculars, but that wasn't too important). His boney limbs would quirk about in odd movements, making Batson look like a piñata being beaten around, but... It was cute. He was smiling and singing along to some of the tunes he played holding an invisible micro phone half of the time.

This became Damian's favorite pastime. Watching Batson dance like an idiot. A happy idiot. 

When Damian turned eleven, Batson actually offered to spend time with him in Fawcett, to show him around. They now had an ice cream parlor that they'd visit everytime Damian came to see Billy. It was nothing too spectacular, but the simplicity of it made him feel at ease. That may just be because of Batson's presence, but that was fine. A man should feel great to be around his wife(Would Billy technically be a husband??? Probably, but terms didn't really matter).

When Billy turned fifteen, twelve year old Damian decided that his present to Batson would be an evening spent with the best Robin. They went to the ice cream parlor, scared a few pigeons on the way to Billy's current living space (Those pigeons we're too smug in Damian's opinion... Staring at Batson for so long.)

When they reached another abandoned building that had Billy's few belongings inside of it, they sat on the mattress and talked for a while (well Batson talked while Damian replied with single worded answers or comments). Then dancing had been brought up, something about a street performer break dancing while Batson had been passing by. Damian questioned the point of dancing and Batson decided that he'd have to show his seemingly grumpy friend.

He had asked Damian what kind of music he liked... Damian replied with, "I don't care.", So when some fast paced song came on Batson's sad little mp3 player that they'd plugged into a small, but loud speaker that Damian had on his utility belt, Batson then grabbed his hands to pull him up off the mattress. (How very brave, but foolish of you Batson.)

"And then you just let the music kinda take over!", Batson closed his eyes as he started up his own little jig, much less passionate than when he believed no one was watching, but still just as entertaining to observe.

Damian did not realize that he was expected to dance as well (Because who would ever ask Robin or Batman to dance... Except Harlequin, but she was insane), so he was caught off guard when Batson laughed after opening his eyes again, "You've gotta move.".

Billy tugged on his wrist before taking both his hands, and then adding some light boucing as he moved their arms around, pulling and pushing in an attempt to somehow pass his 'groove' over to the younger boy.

Damian was nothing if not a fast learner, so after being dragged a bit, he tried to 'let the music take over'. He'd seen things like salsa dancing on TV when Dick thought he was alone, so he (in a sudden burst of confidence) pushed Batson away and spun him, making the taller boy let out a snort, then drawing him back in, much closer this time, and guiding their feet in a rhythmic pattern before dipping Batson and then dropping him over the mattress just as the song ended.

The younger boy felt a smug smile tug at his lips as he stood over Billy in victory, "I'm now a better dancer than you. Accept defeat Batson."

Billy laughed that beautiful laugh and Damian was already forgetting about his curfew, deciding that this was more important.

*******************

Damian was sixteen when he first felt true jealousy over Billy Batson. The two were basically best friends at this point and Damian's conviction couldn't be any stronger than now. Batson had few friends his own age, so Damian was a great candidate, and it had been going very well. Batson now had an apartment that he paid for with his hard earned money after getting a job at a news station. It had the perfect flexible hours to bend around Batson's Captain Marvel Schedule, and the company wasn't too mad when he was late because he always came back with the best stories. 

He was still a very kind and cheery person. You'd never suspect him of having such a harsh childhood. He had grown incredibly handsome too... And other people had begun to notice. People he worked with at the news station, his neighbors, even a couple of hero's who were around his age. Batson had finally told everyone his age when he barely turned eighteen. They weren't too happy about it, but they forgave him eventually. He was, after all, everyone's favorite whether they'd say so or not.

Dick had made the mistake of telling Damian about his competition with some of the lady hero's, and unknowingly threw Damian into a Batman level period of brooding.

Batson was nineteen and healthier than ever, but also still just as naive and oblivious. When women flirted with him at the office or invited him to get a cup of coffee, he would agree to it with a smile. A big, bright and beautiful smile... Way to up the other contestants Batson.

Damain knew that he could not make any decisions for Billy, but he sure as hell could whittle down the amount he'd have to make. Some women would come back to Batson in an hour and apologize, saying they would not be able to make it to dinner or whatever they had planned with the strapping young man. (They had not been expecting a scary figure to threaten them to stay away from Batson as soon as they stepped out of the office, but they honestly should have known better. Someone as perfect as Billy obviously had long term candidates for his hand.)

Now Damian could not use these same tactics on the other hero's so that was entirely up to Billy himself. Thankfully, the man was too block headed to notice these advances and accidentally rejected a few of the girls. 

But then the rumors started spreading.

Perhaps Billy Batson had never been interested in women at all. This proved to be a problem. Yes, while it was very important that Billy could possibly love men, Damian was hoping that he'd be the first to test out that theory. Men, while not quite as persistent as Women, tended to be a bit more aggressive, having the advantage of manly shoulder hugs and fist bumps, or going out with 'just the guys'. 

Damian remembered a particular 20-year-old that tried to woo Batson. He invited the younger man over to his home to watch the game. Billy liked the idea of getting to know his colleague better and accepted without any thought. It was just the two of them.... And of course Damian who was in a tree across the street.

The couch was a love seat- for heaven's sake! Open your eyes Batson!- so the two were sitting fairly close, eating Doritos and a seven layer bean dip. There had been many snacks- this co-worker was prepared. 

Billy was occupied with food, a game, the presence of a seemingly close friend. He was happy. That's just what this 'friend', Dave was his name, wanted. Right as their team they'd been rooting for scored a game changing touch down, Dave made his move and pressed his lips against Batson's own.

Batson was too caught up in the adrenaline from the game, he didn't moved away, so Dave pressed forward, pushing Billy up against the arm of the chair.

Damian felt his insides explode, rage filling every pit and divet of his being. How dare this man push himself onto Batson!? He gripped a branch on the tree, letting the twigs and other extra limbs stab into his palm. He was not allowed to interfere. Not unless Dave went too far without permission.

When Dave pulled away, still straddling Billy's hips, Batson was flustered, completely red in the face. That... That was his first kiss. Damian had never tried to figure out if Billy had kissed someone before, but he could tell by how stunned Batson was- his eyes were nearly popping out of his head and he clearly didn't know what to do with himself- this was something he never expected, never experienced. And it hurt. Damian knew that he might have to endure something like this, but he honestly couldn't see it happening after all the time they spent together. Now it was, but not on Batson's terms, or at least it didn't feel like it was on Batson's terms.

Billy finally moved, he sat up fully, making his friend move off of him. The younger man rubbed the back of his head and looked away. He was uncomfortable. And then he left. 

Damian felt terrible. He shouldn't have witnessed that- Billy would not want anyone to have seen it or know about it. He had been venerable, too trusting. Of course, Damian almost fell out of his tree when his phone began to buzz, the contact 'Waifu' popping up on his screen. He waited for it to ring a few times before answering, "Batson?"

"H-hey Damian. I know it's night time, so you're probably busy with.. Work stuff, but if you're not... Would you be able to come to Fawcett?"

Damian swallowed the thicklness growing in his throat, "What for?"

"I just need to see a familiar face."

"Yeah. I'll be there."

*****************

Damian was nineteen when he got his first kiss from Billy Batson.

They were inseparable. Bruce definitely knew about Damian's promise he made nine years ago. And he... Didn't mind. It was weird. Having Batman approve of a decision he made behind his back. He almost hugged his dad so tight, but... Ah, screw it, he did hug him. 

And then had a very embarrassing talk on the birds and the bees with him. Bruce was amused, enjoying this new form of torture- probably to get back at his son for hiding such a big secret for so long. He endured, red faced all the while, but nearly dieing when he found out that Alfred had been there the whole time. Pennyworth was like a grandfather.... You don't want your grandfather to see you talking about this stuff!

Dick was very supportive. Often said his greetings to Batson and then left to give the two men some alone time, though Damian wasn't quite sure that Billy thought much about it. It was normal for them to spend time together alone. Billy was now twenty two and just as innocent as ever, but not as naive. He was probably beginning to catch on to Damian's feelings, and -if so- he didn't seem to mind.

His eyes were still bright and full of life, his heart shining pure gold with no decay to be seen... Not to mention he's gotten beefed up a bit, muscles all over... 

And he still found something beautiful in small things, loved the scenery and could stare at it for hours if he had the time. 

The best thing about him- to Damian- was that he always treated him as an equal. Even though he's older, stronger (though Damian is relunctant to say so), highly respected by all, and just generally a better person... Damian never felt belittled or small. Even though Damian was definitely abrasive when they first met. But he had definitely changed, and he was definitely getting tired of waiting.

"Billy?", The voice on the other line was timid which was unusual considering who it was.

Billy smiled as he pressed his phone closer to his ear, "The one and only. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you... In person.", There was no room for debate, but no threat either. Something must've happened.

"Of course. Where are you right now? I could fly over.", Batson got up off his couch and grabbed his wallet before heading towards the door.

"That's not necessary."

"What do you-", he was cut short by a knock at the door, "-hold on one sec someone's at the door. It's probably Mrs. Oakleberry again.", He opened the door to see Damian himself, with his phone still against the side of his head.

"I don't think I've ever gone by 'Oakleberry' or 'Mrs.' once in my life."

While confused, Billy still grinned as he stepped to the side to let his guest in, "You certainly don't look like a Mrs. Oakleberry."

They made their way to the couch, one end still warm from Billy occupying it earlier. It was quiet, nothing out of place other than a puzzle in progress on the coffee table.

"Is there something you need?"

Damian didn't answer for a moment, looking at the puzzle box that had an image of mountains and a lake down below. It was very Billy like.

"Yes... And no. It's up to you really.", He turned towards his friend.

"You know I'm always-"

"-ready to help, I know, but this is different. And you might not want to, and I don't expect you to.", A warm hand landed on his shoulder, Billy's impossibly blue eyes filled with concern and encouragement urged him to continue, "Listen Batso- Billy. We're friends."

An odd look came over Billy's face that Damian couldn't discern, but he did not stop, "Have been for almost nine years. And I made myself a promise nine years ago. At the time I was pretty arrogant-"

"-still are.", Billy chuckled.

"Teh.", Damian let a small smile curl the corners of his mouth, "I still am, but I was super into myself at that age and never thought my promise could fail. Billy-", he shifted on the cushion, his knee bumping against Billy's as he took one of his hands in both of his own. It was soft and warm and he never wanted to let go, "You made me a big softie. I let you change me for better because-", take the bull by the horns, "-I care for you. Always have. Just more than most friends do."

It was still for a moment, Billy making no move to accept or decline. Damian's grip on his hand only tightened. He wanted an answer, and wasn't going to leave without one whether he liked it or not.

....

It was a sweet, sweet smile. The kind that cradles your heart and threads like water through your nerves, soothing and exhilarating at the same time, "I know. I just found out recently, but...", Those pretty blues pierced through emerald green, "I would have never noticed if it weren't for my own for you."

Yes? Was that a yes?

Billy shifted as well, his free hand gently smoothing over one tanned cheek, his eyes looking down- asking for permission. Damian nodded his head faintly, but still noticeably before closing his eyes.

It was feather light at first, soft lips brushing over his own before pressing down a little more. And then they moved, arms wrapping around Billy's waist as his own free hand finally found it's way into Damian's dark locks. There was love and care with these soft wanderings and touches, the kisses getting deeper, but never loosing their gentle, smooth motion.

They pulled away, Damian watching those mesmerising eyes flutter open as a small smile graced his lips. Something came over Damian as he pressed forward, but not as gently as before, not as feather light. He kept pushing, until Billy let out a soft gasp as he fell onto his back, Damian quickly finding his lips. His hands began to roam, up and down the other man's sides, finding that sliver of skin between the jeans and t-shirt for his thumbs to rub into. Strong, large hands tugged at his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

He wanted to squeeze, to clamp tightly onto the flesh beneath him with his fingers- with his teeth- but tensed instead of doing so. The man below was too precious to bruise, and too intoxicating to leave alone. It was beginning to drive him mad. Hands travelled up his back, massaging and pressing the tone skin. 

Damian could keep going and see how far he'd get, but he shouldn't. This was Billy. Precious lil' Billy. Damian smiled, breaking the kiss as their labored breaths mingled in-between, "I've been waiting to do that for so long."

Billy chuckled, "I could tell.", He pulled Damian down into a hug, the two just enjoying one another's presence.

"... You know... I haven't technically kept my promise just yet.", Damian smiled against his neck.

"Yeah? What was it then?", Billy moved his arm higher up Damian's back, drawing soft and aimless patterns around his shoulder blades.

"I promised to make you my wife.", He leaned into the touch.

Billy chuckled, "Of course you did."

****************

Damian was 20 years old when he kept his promise to marry Billy Batson... Although he wasn't allowed to call him his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? (Stares intensely) take your time.... I'll wait...


End file.
